


Oh, Great Shadow Of My Heart

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Alastor is a cocky little shit, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), But a classy grim reaper, Dont worry there is a happy ending!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, Its because of her past, Kissing, No Smut, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader is an old friend of Alastor, Reader looks like the grim reaper, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sorry!, Talk of attempted murder, The Author Is Nervous About This, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), You talk about how you died and ended up in hell, dont read if the talk of death bothers you, talks about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor is having an utter blast at Hazbin Hotel.He's having quite a lot of fun! After all, there's plenty to do; irritate Vaggie and Husk, chat with Charlie, narrowly avoid being in the same room with Angel Dust... that last bit isn't quite as fun, but that's beside the point! He's found his place in hell, not that should be any surprise. He practically took a hold of hell by the balls when he first came to power. It became his universe; his world....That world was going to entirely turn upside down with your arrival.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 24
Kudos: 351





	Oh, Great Shadow Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hello, pets. ♥
> 
> This fanfic is dedicated to my very best friend; HollowHeaven. She requested Alastor... and so I give you; Alastor!  
> The goodest deer boi! :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: It's.... a little dark? Sort of? Not like, blood and gore everywhere dark, but there are some dark topics brought up. Prepare yoself! It's Alastor, after all!
> 
> ..Also this is my first Hazbin Hotel fic go gentle on me.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49453227188/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Artist Unknown._ )  
( _All rights belong to the artist._ )

" _Smile, my dear! You know, you're never fully dressed without one!_ "  
-Alastor, Hazbin Hotel.

* * *

Alastor was happy.

Well, he's always happy, but as of late he'd been _very_ happy.

Patrons had been occasionally wandering into the hotel more as of late-- hardly ever to be rehabilitated as Charlie had hoped, but at least there was traffic within the building now. Of course, this pleased Alastor because it gave him something to do. Oh, how he _loved_ toying with the people that came through the hotel. He loved manipulating them and causing little spats to break out between patrons, it was absolutely thrilling to watch them turn into their full demon forms and fight each other. They'd scratch, and they'd bite, and they'd claw at each other, often to the death. Afterwards, Niffty or Husk would take care of the bodies and clear them out, meanwhile Alastor simply watched from the bar, laughing joyfully as if he were watching a comedy. Alastor doesn't show up at the hotel often, but when he does, his arrival almost always comes with a bloodbath, and he _revels_ in it.

He _loved_ watching people fight. It brought him back to his serial-killer days, where he'd watch the life slowly slip from the bright, doe-eyed victims he'd managed to trick into befriending. 

He had to keep his... _less polite_ _behaviors_ such as falling into a murderous rampage in check, considering he was _technically_ working for Charlie. Still, a man had to get his kicks somehow.

Tonight was another one of those nights, where Alastor had wreaked havoc. Two patrons had, yet again, fought to the death, thanks to Alastor 'innocently suggesting' that they had cheated somehow during a cards game. It was quite sad for the others to watch, as the two patrons had been quite close friends prior to their deadly argument.

Just goes to show why you don't fuck around when Alastor is present and bored.

Alastor didn't really care when he got in trouble, if he were honest. The most discipline he'd receive from Charlie was a stern-talking to, which he never listened to because _honestly Charlie, you think the Radio demon is scared of **you** giving him the stink-eye? Please._

"Hello, my dear!" Alastor loudly greets Charlie, who turns her head upon hearing Alastor's voice. 

She gives him a tired smile and a small wave. "Hey, Al." 

Alastor approaches her, taking long, leisurely strides as he crosses his hands politely behind his back. He grins down at the bloodied carpet that Charlie was in the midst of inspecting, silently taking pleasure in the way it frustrates her.

"Another wonderful night tonight!" He comments.

She lets out a huff. "Sure. I guess. You know, those patrons stained the floor when they fought... Why'd you rile them up?"

"Haven't I told you this before, my dear? The reason why anyone does anything; sheer, absolute boredom!"

She frowns at his statement, before she tries (and fails) to get him to understand her point of view; "Okay, but now the carpet is bloody."

"Niffty can handle it." Alastor says, waving his hand dismissively. "She's excellent at getting rid of bloodstains in fabrics! No harm done."

Charlie frowns. She wants to scold him more, to tell him that he needs to stop antagonizing guests because its beginning to unnerve the other patrons when they walk in and find a new bloodstain on the ground every time they leave their room.. but she knows that her words will fall on deaf ears. They always do. 

_Vaggie_ , however... Vaggie doesn't give a shit.

"Alastor!" She shouts while stomping over to her girlfriend, having heard enough of the excuses Alastor is spitting out. She puts herself between Charlie and Alastor and glares angrily up at him.

"You need to stop this shit... RIGHT NOW!" She says, pointing at the bloodstain for emphasis. Alastor, ever calm and confident, just smiles down at her in amusement.

"Stop what?" He says, feigning innocence. "I did nothing wrong."

Vaggie's face twists and contorts in anger. She tugs on the strands of her hair in frustration as she growls before continuing to chew Alastor out; "Niffty and Husk are CONSTANTLY cleaning up bloodstains... which are, might I remind you, caused by arguments that YOU start between guests!"

Alastor shrugs his shoulders carelessly, and almost seems to bat his eyelashes at Vaggie as he states; "I could of sworn I saw one of them slip an Ace of Spades into their deck. I was simply letting them know that they were being cheated."

Vaggie loses her cool and goes off into a spiel about how irresponsible he's being, and how he's making the hotel look bad to the guest. She's so occupied with chewing him out that she nearly misses a loud knock on the hotel's front door. Everyone in the room stops and turns to look at the door, as the knock seems to echo through the entire hotel.

"Oooh, another guest?!" Charlie says excitedly, completely forgetting why she was even trying to discipline Alastor in the first place. "Vaggie, quick! Get the door!"

Vaggie turns to frown at Charlie and opens her mouth to explain her plight when Alastor perks up; "I'll get it!"

Even Charlie looks hesitant at that, but... what really could she tell him? _No?_ As if. Alastor would watch her draw that boundary line, and promptly do a god-damn tap dance on that line.

Alastor strolls over to the door, and yanks it open. He's all smiles as he begins to automatically spit out a greeting; "Hello! Welcome to the Hotel! How may I-... help... you.." He says, trailing off.

Standing in the doorway is a figure wearing a floor-length black cloak, carrying a long, jagged scythe. A hood is pulled up over their head, shrouding their face in darkness. There are no distinguishable features that can be used to identify who the mysterious stranger is. Alastor knows, though. He knows that scythe anywhere.

_He could never forget the things that scythe has done for him._

"..Darling? Sweetheart, is that you?" He says, in complete utter shock for once in his demonic life.

A slender hand extends from the loose, droopy sleeves of the cloak, and slowly, silently, reaches out for Alastor, stopping just short of touching his chest. The stranger seems to be waiting for Alastor to do something. Alastor doesn't hesitate in taking the stranger's hand and pulls them inside quickly, loudly slamming the door behind him. After drawing close to the stranger, he places his hands on their shoulders, and lowers his head until he's face-level with them. A pair of glowing eyes is all he can see within the darkness of the cloak, and the sight of those familiar eyes alone is enough to send his mind reeling into the past.

"It really is you.." He mutters, completely struck with shock.

"Hello, old friend." You whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"HAHA! My sweet, little Nightshade flower, it is you!" He says with absolute glee, as a wide, wild smile nearly splits his face in half. He quickly scoops you up in his arms and spins you around in a dramatic fashion. The noise attracts the attention of Charlie and Vaggie, who are wondering what was taking him so long. They approach, just as he sets you back down on the ground.

"Alastor? What's going on? What's with all the noise?" Charlie asks, eyes wide with confusion. She's never seen Alastor so happy before! Sure, she's seen him... quite exuberant before, yes, but the amount of happiness that was just rolling off of him was insane! Alastor whips his head towards Vaggie and Charlie, a wide, toothy grin on his face. Vaggie is quick to notice how Alastor positions himself in front of you, almost protectively. It unnerves her. Alastor cared about no one but himself, so to see him act protective of someone is... unsettling...

_...and intriguing._

"Who is this?" She asks, narrowing her eyes with distrust at you.

"This, my dear, is an old friend of mine! Why, I haven't seen her in years!" He says excitedly as he attempts to push his fluffy hair out of his face. He's nearly trembling with excitement, and he struggles to find the correct words to explain how he knows you. "I knew her when I was alive. She was my best friend. **Is** my best friend." He emphasizes, all while leveling Vaggie with a wide-eyed, crazed grin. She understands what he actually means when he says that; _"Don't fuck with her, or else you'll have me_ _to deal with."_

She hears his message. Loud and clear.

Swallowing thickly, she scoots closer to Charlie, who is completely unaware of the deadly promise of anguish in Alastor's stare. Ever happy to make new friends, she attempts to greet you;

"Hello! I'm Charlie, Charlie Magne! Nice to meet you!" She reaches out a hand for you to shake.

Alastor warily eyes Charlie's hand, the smile on his face never faltering despite his obvious hesitance to let you be touched.

Your slender hands come up to your hood, and grasp the edge of the thick cloth in your fingers. At an annoyingly slow pace, you slowly pull the hood down and reveal your face.

Charlie and Vaggie are immediately struck with your appearance;

Your skin seems inky black in color, and the dark black coats your entire body... the most striking part, however, is the bone-white skeletal outline that seems to be painted into your skin. Only upon closer inspection do the girls realize that the skeletal outline is not paint, but is in fact just the way your skin is colored. They can see where the skeletal outline is on your hands and fingers, outlining exactly where the bones in your fingers would be. It's like that all over your body; your arms, your ribcage... they can even count the vertebrae in your neck. When you pull back the front of the cloak, it reveals more of your form. You're wearing a short-length black dress with long black lace sleeves, paired with a nice pair of black Mary-Jane kitten heels. It reminds them of a dress someone would wear when in mourning, which is entirely fitting, taking your skeletal-colored skin into consideration. Even your face has the skeletal outlines of a skull on it. You look like Lady Death herself, if they were honest.

The girls are so busy trying not to gawk at you, that they miss the way Alastor admires your demon form. After all, the last time he saw you was... well, when you were alive.

Your delicate hand comes up to grasp Charlie's, and you politely shake her hand. "Morté. You can call me Morté." 

Your voice is... _spectacular._ It echos, and it almost sounds as if several people are speaking at once, some in whispers, some in pained murmurs.

"Morté...as in 'death'?" Vaggie asks for clarification.

You give her a polite, short nod, and speak no more.

Vaggie wants to make a comment about how cheesy that is and how it's obviously not your real name, but when she looks up at Alastor and is met with his fierce gaze, she decides to keep quiet.

"Well, welcome to the Hotel, Ms. Morté!" Charlie says, cheerful as always. "A friend of Alastor's is a friend of ours!"

You bow your head to her, and do a small little curtsy, but do not say anything more. Your silent nature seems to intimidate the girls. However, before they can express their discomfort, Alastor, your ever faithful companion- even years later- comes to your rescue and saves you;

"Well! I do believe my friend and I have some catching up to do! After all, it's been quite some time since we last spoke. Shall we, my sweet Nightshade?" He says, offering his arm to you. 

You gladly accept his arm, and smile up at him-- the first expression the girls have ever seen you make since you arrived. Your smile seems to placate Alastor's wild nature, as he returns your genuine smile with a genuine grin of his own. It's much softer than the usual, broad smile he forces on his face in front of the public... that's how you know it's genuine. He bids farewell to the girls, and quickly leads you further into the bowels of the Hotel. The pair of you walk briskly through the lengthy halls, earning the shocked stares of patrons who are surprised to see the infamous Radio Demon holding the hand of a pretty demoness. 

Once you arrive to his room, you are more or less shoved inside with Alastor quickly rushing in behind you. He slams the door shut and locks it, quickly summoning up an overly powerful shadow to guard the other side and help deter any foolish guests who might get the stupid idea to try and listen in on your conversation. When Alastor turns back around to address you, he finds that you've already made yourself comfortable at a table, fitted with two little chairs. He also notices that you have summoned up two cups; tea for you, and a cup of dark, black coffee for him.

He doesn't move towards you. He's analyzing you, you realize.

"When will you come to understand that I am not an illusion?" You speak softly, as your echoy voice fills the room.

"You'll have to forgive me for being surprised, Nightshade, as it's been _87 years_ since I saw you last."

"I know this to be true, but is it that much of a shock to see me that you can't even bring yourself to sit down with me like you used to?"

He huffs at your dry sense of humor, and shakes his head. "No. No, it's not. Forgive me." He says, as he steps forward and joins you at the table. He bows his head appreciatively as you hand him his cup of coffee, and then takes a sip. He licks his lips clean and hums;

"Mmm. Delicious. Just how you used to make it for me."

"It's not that hard to mess up, Alastor." You chuckle. "You like your coffee black. No sugar. Just beans, and water."

Alastor snorts. "True..."

You both sip your drinks and stare at each other, before Alastor cannot take the silence anymore, and asks the question that has been dancing in his mind since he saw you;

"Where have you been?"

"Here, in hell. I tried to find you, I did! I constantly looked. But you never seemed to be in the same place more than once. I constantly asked around about you and where I could find you, but everyone treated me like I was some sort of peasant or scum on the street! I finally got answers out of someone when I threatened to slice them with my scythe. They told me I could find you here. That's how I found you."

"You've been in hell the whole time?" He says, in disbelief.

You take a long sip of your tea, and place it on the table, pausing for a moment to gather your thoughts. "Yes. I have been. After... after they sent the dogs after you, I wasn't able to make it that far before they found me as well."

"The dogs?" Alastor asks, alarmed. By Lucifer, he hoped you hadn't gone the same way he had!

"...The men.." You whisper, hesitantly.

You can feel Alastor's anger from across the table, but for your sake he tries to keep it in check. "Did they touch you?" He speaks, in a low dangerous tone.

"No. They just... grabbed my scythe and... Well. Off with my head." You explain, swinging your scythe like a baseball bat for emphasis before sheathing it on your back.

He cringes at your blunt explanation. He can picture your final moments in his head; panicking, trying to run through the swamp to get to his house and hide. You must have been terrified.

"I'm sorry you had to watch. Of all the deaths you have witnessed, I truly am sorry you had to witness _mine._ " He says, apologetically. 

"I admit, yours was the hardest I've ever had to watch. I didn't even get time to mourn you. I had to run... I'm so sorry I left you behind." You speak, your voice cracking towards the end.

Alastor is quick to swoop up from his chair and rush around the table to your aid. He kneels so he's face-level with you and places his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look at him.

"Do not apologize to me. It is not your fault."

"I wanted to be with you. I wanted to hold your hand and tell you everything was going to be okay. But the dogs... The dogs, they just..." You try to explain as your bottom lip trembles, before you promptly burst into tears. _"I'm so sorry!"_

He frowns, and pulls you into a hug and tries to calm you down. "Shhh... It's not your fault... Come now, don't cry.. My sweet little flower... My pretty Nightshade."

You sob into his chest, curling up into a ball as you attempt to gather your wits. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry for crying. I know you find it weak."

Alastor coos at you, and loops an index finger under your chin, lifting it and forcing you to look him in the eye. His next words surprise you;

"You are not weak. Did you forget that I always said you are the _one_ _person_ who is my equal?"

You stare at him, slack jawed and in awe. He softly smiles at your expression. "My dear, you are one of the strongest people I know. I knew that as soon as I met you."

You smile up at him, touched by his kindness. He smiles back, happy to see that smile of yours he loves so much. "There you go." He says, wiping away a stray tear off of your cheek. "There you are. Fully dressed with a smile. Do you remember how we met?"

You scoff, almost insulted that he would think you'd ever forget. "Of course I remember. You bloody tried to poison me, you idiot." You remark, playfully smacking his chest which causes him to let out a hearty laugh.

"I tried to put belladonna in the Jambalaya. I didn't know that you had built an immunity to it, and was quite surprised to see that you hadn't fallen over dead after the first bite."

"It was raining." You continue. "I was traveling through the swamp, trying to find ingredients so that I could make some nice oils so that my house didn't reek of death, since I was the town undertaker and mortician. The storm hit, and I found your home."

"Right in the middle of the swamp!" He joyfully laughs.

"Yes. You invited me in, and made Jambalaya, and put poison in it when you thought I wasn't looking... you bastard."

He smiles down at you with half-lidded eyes as you continue;

"When I hadn't fallen over and croaked, I asked if you were done trying to poison me and if I could finish dinner."

"I was shocked! You were supposed to be _dead!"_

"I was _hungry!"_

You both laugh, clutching onto each other for stability as you giggle like maniacs. As the laughter fades, a question pops into Alastor's mind that he's always wanted to know.

"Why DID you have an immunity to Nightshade, my dear?"

"Huh? OH. Haha! Mum was always fearful that dad was going to poison me or something so she made me eat a steady diet with various poisons in them, gradually putting more into it until she was sure I was immune to most well-known poisons in the world. Well, she was right I guess. _Someone_ did try to poison me with food, so I guess everything worked out in the end, hm?"

"Did your father every try to? To hurt you?" Alastor asks carefully, trying to make sure he doesn't need to wander Hell looking for the foolish soul of your father.

"Hell no! He was scared shitless of my mother!" You cuss, very unladylike, before chuckling. "No, my mother was the _real_ threat _._ Not to me, she loved me."

Your humor never fails to tickle Alastor's fancy. Normally he'd be put off by the vulgar language coming from another person, but you were always a special case. You _always_ have had this strange hold over him that he can't quite seem to understand, no matter how hard he tries to. That night where he met you changed his life as a mortal man, forever. Someone being able to see through his lies and deceit would normally piss him off, but for some reason your blunt, but quiet nature seemed to charm him in every way possible. He's always treated you different than he has everyone else, and he knows this. He'd set the entire world on fire, but he wouldn't even let a flame so much as lick your skin. Not you, not his pretty Nightshade. And the best part about that?

He'd do it for _you._

Alastor smiles, and stands up to his full height, offering a hand to help you stand with him.

"I must admit, I missed your company... and if you tell anyone that, I will cut off your fingers and toes one by one." He says. 

You snicker. You weren't worried. Alastor would never hurt you. 

"So Alastor." You begin slowly, as a smirk comes up and graces your face. "What, pray tell, are you doing _here?"_

"Causing mischief, of course! It's my specialty, my dear!"

You snort. "Really? I thought your specialty was Jambalaya with a side of belladonna nightshade."

He gasps and lightly 'smacks' you on the arm. "How dare you reveal my secrets!" He says with a giggle. "Now I have to kill you!"

"You already tried that once! It didn't work!" You giggle, starting to laugh all over again.

You two share a giggle, when a voice calls on the other side of the door; "Alastor?"

Alastor raises his head and sneers at the door. He looks like he wants to tear who ever dared interrupt him limb-from-limb. You knew he'd do it too, you've watched him do it before. Alastor looked sweet, but he could get quite nasty if he was angered. Though, you suppose everyone knew that... you heard his radio broadcast as he tore hell apart and the demons who had been in charge at the time. You knew it was him as soon as you heard the broadcast. You only knew one person who could raise that kind of hell, pun unintended.

He sighs, and gives you an annoyed look. Clearly he doesn't want to be interrupted right now, but it seems he has no choice. "Yes, Charlie?"

"We're all gathered in the main room. Did you and your friend want to join us?"

Friend? Is that what she thought you were? HAH! No, you meant so much more to Alastor. You were more of his muse, his inspiration to create carnage. He held a deep, unyielding amount of affection for you. You didn't know this, bless your sweet little heart, but he always told himself that one day you'd be all his...

..He just had to figure out how to tell you first.

He stands there for a moment for realizing he should probably say something. Lucifer knows you'd never do it-- you hated speaking to strangers. The only reason you ever spoke to _him_ in the first place was because you were caught in a storm and needed shelter. Not that he minds-- his voice is loud enough to speak for several people. You were more of an action kind of dame anyway.

It's then that he realizes had it not been for that storm, you'd have never crossed paths with him.

"Alastor?"

Oh! Right!

"Yes dear! We will be joining you!"

"Great!" She exclaims, practically vibrating with excitement on the other side of the door. "We'll see you soon down in the parlor!"

You both can hear her footsteps fade away as she trots off, leaving you and Alastor alone once more. He looks down at you, with that same smile plastered across his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm. Will I need to talk?" You ask, trying not to complain. It wasn't fair to expect Alastor to always talk for you, but you _really_ didn't like speaking to strangers. In life, you were always judged for being the Mortician's daughter and those that did speak to you almost never had something nice to say... which is ballsy, considering you were the one in charge of embalming and burying their dead family. Rude! Alastor, thankfully, shakes his head.

"No no no, I'll do the talking as per usual. Remember, just like we used to do! No worries, my little flower!" He says cheerfully as he playfully pinches your cheek, making you giggle. His grin widens at your giggle, and he motions to the door.

"Shall we?"

You smile up at him, take his arm, and give a shy, gentle nod. "Yes."

* * *

Angel Dust, Husk, Vaggie, and Niffty are all relaxing in the parlor when Charlie returns, with a pep in her step.

"They'll be joining!" She says, all smiles.

"Who will be?" Angel asks for clarification as he suggestively sucks on an ice-pop to keep cool. 

"Alastor and his friend, Morté." She replies.

"The strawberry pimp has a friend? Ooh, goodie. Who are they? Is it a guy? Are they hot?"

"We don't know. _She_ didn't speak much, she just kind of stayed behind Alastor. It was strange, he almost seemed to be... protecting her from us." Vaggie says, clearly suspicious about you and your intentions. The fact that Alastor was so excited to see you automatically made it hard for her to trust you.

"Protective? Alastor? Are we talking about the same Alastor, here?" Husk says snarkily. "That man cares about no one but himself! I've got the battle scars to prove it."

"He's not _completely_ heartless." Niffty interjects. "He's really nice to me!"

"That's because you're adorable." Angel Dust says with a chuckle, which causes Niffty to beam excitedly.

It is then that you and Alastor arrive.

"Hey guys!" Charlie says, eagerly waving at you and Alastor. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing wonderful, thank you! It was nice being able to catch up with an old friend."

Charlie smiles, happy to see Alastor so gleeful, but her smile falters when she notices your hand moving out of the corner of her eye. Oh no, it's reaching for Alastor! Crap, he HATES it when people touch him! The last time someone touched Alastor, he-... well. The person couldn't walk afterwards. Or breathe. Or live.

She had to warn you!

"No, wait- don't touch-!" She cries out, with outstretched hands towards you to stop you from touching Alastor's arm, but it's too late. Your tiny, dark, delicate fingers wrap around his arm and...

...Nothing happens, immediately. After a moment, however, Alastor simply looks down at you and squints at you, and for a moment Charlie is terrified that you will be slain right then and there. Then he innocently raises his hand towards your face, to wipe off a smudge- likely mascara or something- off of your cheek. Delicately, his long slender fingers carefully wipe away the smudge, until it is no more. To show your appreciation, you smile widely up at him, eyes sparkling brightly as he returns the smile with one of his own-- one of the genuine ones that you love so much. 

The entire room gawks at the spectacle in complete shock.

"Wha...What?! What the hell was that?" Husk asks, in confusion.

"What?" Alastor asks, wide-eyed and smiley as ever.

"You just... touched her cheek!"

"She had a smudge. On her face." He says simply, tapping his cheek for emphasis. "I got rid of it."

"But you never do something like that. For anyone. Not even Niffty." Vaggie points out while Niffty nods in agreement with a frown on her face, partly hurt that this new girl seems to get special attention. Unphased by the questions, Alastor pulls a trick from your book; he just shrugs and stares silently at them to get them to shut up. Everyone seems to get the hint to drop it.

Everyone, except Husk.

"Why? I don't get it. A pretty girl smiles up at you, flutters her eyelashes and all of a sudden you're pussy-whipped?!" Husk snaps, angrily, causing the entire room to go stock-still in shock.

The room feels as if it drops several degrees in temperature, as everyone's gaze moves from Husk to Alastor to see his reaction. Oh shit. _He's frowning!_

... and then his frown twists into something... _much_ more horrific.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49456435256/in/dateposted-public/)

...All of a sudden his lips curl into a wicked grin that seems to take up his entire face, revealing his sharpened yellow teeth and- oh Lucifer, is that blood dripping out of his mouth?

"You know what?" He says, his voice snapping and popping angrily with static; "You're right. Yes, yes, and you know, you _also_ seem to have a big smudge on your face! Here, let me just-"

Alastor promptly bitch-slaps Husk so hard that his head does a 180 degree spin as he falls to the floor. Husk coughs and spits out a little bit of blood and a tooth. The group stares in silent shock and horror for a moment for Angel Dust says;

"Daaaaamn. You just got PIMP-slapped, bro!"

"Go fuck yourself." Husk hisses at Angel, but flattens his ears as Alastor leans down really close.

"Do not. Talk. About her. In such a manner. Ever. Again." He says lowly in a dangerous tone that threatens to break his bones if Husk dare defies his order. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Husk spits out, just wanting Alastor to get out of his personal space as soon as possible.

"Good." He says, the dangerous, wicked smile never having left his face. It only fades ever so slight as he pulls back, standing close to you once more.

"Since none of you seem to have manners or appreciate good company, I'm going to tend to my friend in private. Do not disturb us, because if you do... _I will not be so kind."_ He says, leveling the entire group with a wide, deadly smile. _"Good evening."_

He turns to face you, hair shrouding and hiding his face as he openly frowns in your direction. "Come along, Nightshade.." He murmurs softly, gently taking you by the arm and leading you back to his room. The halls are empty and barren this time of night, so the pair of you are able to return to his room at a much faster pace now that you don't have to weave around patrons like rats in a maze.

When you arrive to his room you rush inside as you don't want to be shoved again-- not when he's in the foul mood that he's experiencing currently. As soon as you step through the doors, Alastor is right on your tail. He bursts into the room and slams the door shut behind him with such force that you can feel the walls and floors shake. You stand in the center of the room, unsure of what to do. Alastor has... well... he's never really gotten so angry in your defense before because he honestly never really gave anyone the chance to get too close to you. Guests didn't last long in his part of the swamp, if you catch the drift. In the many years you've known him, you've only been there to help... well... 'clean up' after his killings when he was a mortal man. You've honestly tried to go out of your way to be quiet while living with him, and tried not get in the way whenever he went on a killing spree, only coming to his aid with your scythe when a victim was a little too rowdy... and you knew he cared about you- it was obvious in everything he did for you-- but you suppose you never really realized how deep his affection for you went until now.  
  
To see him get angry because of something that was said to you honestly shook you to your very core.

"Nightshade?" You faintly hear his voice while you're lost in thought. Your glowing eyes look up, and you try not to show surprise at the sight before you;

Alastor has removed his coat, having set it aside on the back of a chair, and is in the process of undoing his bow tie. It's.. quite alluring, watching his hands work to undo the pretty bow around his neck. It also seems his smile has returned now that you are alone. It's not the genuine one he usually wears around you, but it's a smile none the less so you'll accept what you can get.

"Yes? Sorry. I was... lost in thought."

He chuckles, his ever present smile never fading. "I can see that. I asked if you are alright."

"I'm fine, do not worry about me."

He quirks a brow at you, seemingly unconvinced.

"I'm fine!" You insist with a laugh. "Really! I am!"

Then, he says something you haven't heard in 87 years.

Your name. Your _real_ name. He called you by your real name. While you are in shock, he continues;

"Please. Tell me the truth."

You sigh. You could never hide your feelings from him, so why did you even bother in the first place?

"Well, I... I was.. concerned. Back there, where you defended me... It brought something to my attention that... honestly, scares me."

"What would that be?"

"Well, when the cat.... bird... demon thing insulted you and I, you defended me- quite valiantly, might I add- but.. it made me realize that the others could see my sudden arrival as a way to exploit you. When you defended me, you unknowingly showed that you are... well... protective of me. I'm worried that they might.. well. Take advantage of that."

Alastor pauses, staring at you silently before breaking out into belly-shaking laughter. Why, he's almost _crying,_ he's laughing so hard.

"You- you really don't get it, do you? Hahaha! How cruel! How wicked! Hahaha!"

"Cruel? I'm afraid you're right; I don't understand. What is cruel?"

He wipes away his tears and stands up straight, and begins to take long, leisurely strides over to you. You're feeling vulnerable at his sudden predatory-like behavior, and you continue to back away from him until you are pressed up against a wall. He traps you in, putting a hand on either side of your head. You hold your breath--

"My dear. My sweet... sweet little Nightshade. What is cruel, is that you don't seem to understand that I'm not just protective over you. Sweetheart, the reason I became so vicious when you were insulted is because _I love you."_

Your eyes grow about 10 sizes at the sudden confession. He continues;

"I loved your fiery wit. I loved it as soon as you figured out what was really going on, the night that I met you. Then, when you figured out that _I_ was the one responsible for the missing people in town, you didn't turn me over to law enforcement. No, no no no, you see, you, my twisted little muse, decided to _help_ me. To get revenge for how cruel the townsfolk were to you and your mother. Everyone can say all they'd like that they would do that same thing you did, but you and I both know that if they were truly in that situation they would have turned tail and ran away. But you... Oh ho ho, you stayed where _so many others_ would flee. You looked death, right in the face and _you laughed at it."_

You are stunned. Too stunned to move, too stunned to even think, but he's getting closer. Oh Lucifer, he's so close--

"I am utterly captivated by you." He whispers, in your ear. "All I need is a chance to show you, and I promise I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Won't you please, open up and let me in?"

There is no hesitation. The dam holding all of your emotions back doesn't just crack. It doesn't just break, it completely fucking _shatters._

You lunge for him, and immediately press your lips against his. He groans happily into the kiss, a hand coming to support the back of your neck (and keep you close to him). His other hand travels down your side and to your lower back, where he splays his fingers out, digging his nails into your body in a possessive manner. One of your legs comes up to wrap around his hip, and his hand comes up to support it. Instinctively, you jump and he catches you, holding you up against the wall with his leg and the hand he has on your rear as you wrap your legs around his waist. Bracing himself against the wall with his other hand for stability, he continues to lavish you with long, drawn out kisses. He's letting out a cacophony of sounds between kisses; purrs, groans, and little growling noises all causing a shockwave of pleasure to radiate from your brain and down the length of your entire body. 

"You're mine." He pants out before he chases your lips again. "You're mine. Mine."

"I always-" _kiss_ "have been" _kiss_ "yours!" You pant out while wrapping your arms around his torso, clutching onto him for stability.

He grins widely at you, eyes wild and crazy. Then, he leans down to your ear, and whispers seductively; "Then say my name."

And then, he promptly sinks his teeth into your neck, marking you for the world to see. The mixture of pleasure and pain has you mewling his name weakly; "Alastor..."

"Mmm. Louder." He says, barely removing his mouth from your neck to speak so he can continue to cover it in hickeys and bite marks. You can feel his breath travel across your neck and down your spine, and it sends you reeling into a hypersenstive state.

"Alastor!"

"Louder!" He says before biting down particularly hard on your neck.

"ALASTOR!" You cry out loud enough that neighboring patrons in their rooms surely heard you. Digging the sharp points of your nails into his back causes him to let out a loud, pleased-sounding growl, which probably leaves little room for down about what's going on inside Alastor's bedroom. After giving you a rather large hickey that almost covers the entire base of your neck, he slowly eases you to the ground and rests his forehead against yours.

"Good girl." He pants out. "My good girl." He says, smiling as he lovingly caresses your cheek with his thumb. You pant heavily, your chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as you attempt to gently come down from your lustful, high state of mind. When you calm down, you smile brightly at him, slightly high off of the amount of dopamine flowing through your system.

"There's that smile." He says softly while running his thumb across your lower lip. "There's that smile that I love."

Somehow, your smile seems to brighten under his affections, which only causes Alastor to become more giddy.

His place in hell, his very world has been turned upside down upon your arrival...

..But maybe it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> "Come here darling, and let daddy show you how it's done."  
> HAHA.
> 
> Anyway, hello pets! ♥  
> How are you guys doing? What did you think of the fic?  
> Feel free to leave me some comments, or hit the Kudos button. They are very much appreciated.
> 
> Love yo faces!  
> -Mistress.
> 
> PS: If you have questions about our beloved Morté, ask and I'll tell you everything! :D


End file.
